Esquecimento
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Voltar para buscar sua amada jaqueta de couro poderia render alguns problemas a Derek Hale. Desafio do Need For Fic. Sterek. Slash.


**ESQUECIMENTO**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: [Desafio] "Derek... who still scares me", Teen Wolf, Sterek (Stiles and Derek), Slash, MxM relationship, Multitemporadas, Romance.

Advertências: Nenhuma

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: one shot

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Voltar para buscar sua amada jaqueta de couro poderia render alguns problemas a Derek Hale.

Item(ns) usado(s): 2. Jaqueta de couro do Derek

A noite já ia alta quando um barulho baixo e surdo denunciou que alguém estava por ali. Os passos não produziam tanto som assim, mas era complicado andar sobre telhas sem nenhum ruído, mesmo para Derek Hale e sua capacidade de passar despercebido na grande maioria dos casos.

A janela do quarto de Stiles estava aberta, tal como ele a deixara há pelo menos uma hora, quando saíra de lá apressado ao ouvir a voz do Xerife Stilinski mandando Stiles dormir que teria prova no dia seguinte.

Derek saíra de lá basicamente no mesmo segundo, pois ainda não haviam tido a oportunidade de contar ao Xerife que estavam namorando. Juntos. Saindo. Se vendo. Se agarrando a cada momento possível, em beijos que derramavam desejos ainda não satisfeitos pelo corpo de Hale.

Não que Derek não achasse que se estavam juntos, o pai de Stiles deveria saber. Não era bem esse o problema. Era porque Stiles era...

Stiles.

O adolescente era tremendamente agitado, arrumava problemas até quando não existiam, ainda achava tudo muito novo, vivia dando desculpas sobre o motivo por não contarem ao pai dele que estavam namorando e Derek acabava por economizar energia pois já aprendera que discutir com o sarcasmo louco do namorado era exaustivo.

E muitas vezes inútil.

Mas não eram apenas essas as preocupações de Derek. Em seu íntimo, até que achava bom que não namorassem abertamente pois isso lhes daria mais liberdade para estarem juntos e talvez isso levasse a outros passos no relacionamento e sinceramente ainda estava bem preocupado em como estarem juntos afetaria a vida de Stiles.

O lobisomem era mais velho, tinha muito mais experiência e ainda não acreditava que o rapaz pudesse ser virgem em sexo! Não que fosse de se estranhar que o rapaz não tivesse experiência com homens, mas ser totalmente virgem? Derek riu de jeito discreto ao se lembrar disso. Mal haviam passado dos beijos para amassos mais quentes e seu corpo já pegava fogo todas as vezes. Nem queria pensar em quando fizessem sexo. Não podia pensar naquilo ou teria uma ereção. É, o poderoso lobisomem alfa estava completamente enredado de amor por um guri adolescente. Era para rir!

Devia ser alguma trama louca do destino e Derek já aprendera há algum tempo que não adiantava nadinha se revoltar com as maluquices na sua vida. Bem, mas por que mesmo voltara até ali? Ah, sim, sua jaqueta de couro! Deixara-a lá. Tinha que pegá-la de volta. Isso que dava sair correndo feito doido... Não por medo do Xerife, nem pensar, apenas para poupar o namorado do constrangimento de ter que revelar tudo de uma vez. Respeitava o jeito submisso ao pai que Stiles podia ter. Achava lindo isso no rapaz.

Não era hora para tantos pensamentos e Derek suspirou ao perceber que Stiles estava jogado na cama, adormecido e quieto, vestindo só um pijama curto e parecendo tão em paz. Bem diferente de quando Derek o deixara, arfante, avermelhado e apavorado. O lobisomem riu. Adorava o que os hormônios em ebulição causavam ao jovem amigo de Scott quando se encontravam.

Não que Hale não ficasse completamente louco também... Mas onde estava a jaqueta? Olhou para a cadeira perto da parede, para o chão, deu até uma olhada embaixo da cama e nada. Revirou os olhos. Não queria acordar Stiles, mas não podia ficar sem sua jaqueta favorita. Também não dava para aparecer na porta da frente e pedir a jaqueta. Iria ser complicado explicar ao pai do jovem como sua jaqueta que jamais tirava havia ficado ali se não se viam, oficialmente, há vários dias.

Precisavam dar jeito naquilo de uma vez, mas Stiles tinha medo que o pai fosse totalmente contrário ao relacionamento. Havia mesmo tantos problemas... A diferença de idade era apenas um detalhe.

Que dizer sobre serem homens? Sobre Derek já ter sido suspeito de assassinato, de todo o passado cheio de sangue e dor? Isso para não mencionar que eram de espécies diferentes... Dava para ser mais difícil?

De repente, a porta do quarto de Stiles se abriu e o Xerife Stilinski apareceu e fez um gesto chamando Derek com um dedo.

Hale revirou os olhos. Como ele soubera? O que poderia fazer? Apenas seguiu o pai do namorado para fora do quarto e depois para a sala.

"Creio que isso é seu. Estava na cama de Stiles quando eu fui cobri-lo."

Derek encarou o Xerife e estendeu a mão para receber sua jaqueta preta, no que foi prontamente atendido.

"Obrigado. Já vou indo." Derek falou e virou-se em direção à porta.

"Não tem nada para me dizer?" O tom do xerife era claramente intimidatório.

O lobisomem se voltou com um sorriso daqueles de derreter geleiras. "Não. Se quiser algum esclarecimento, melhor perguntar ao Stiles. Boa noite, xerife. Muito obrigado por devolver minha jaqueta."

"Tomei a liberdade de guardar comigo os cinco pacotes de camisinha que havia nos bolsos." Agora a voz do Xerife era quase uma intimação policial.

"Eu sabia que tinha esquecido de guardar alguma coisa antes de vir para cá ver o Stiles. Até amanhã, Xerife."

"Amanhã? Quem disse que pode vir à minha casa amanhã? Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo. Nem sabia que você visitava o Stiles com toda essa intimidade. Ele parecia ter pavor de você e agora até a sua jaqueta fica na cama do meu filho? Quantos anos você tem, apenas para saber, porque se você não sabe, ele é menor de idade!" Stilinski estava com muita vontade de socar o homem...

"Eu não fiz nada, apenas esqueci minha jaqueta no quarto do seu filho. E se quer mesmo saber, tenho vinte e dois anos. Não sou nenhum papa-anjo-tarado-gay pervertido assediando seu filhotinho inocente. Quer dizer, talvez devesse conversar com ele sobre o que significa inocente." Se o Xerife soubesse o que Stiles fazia com as mãos no corpo de Derek...

"Chega! Saia da minha casa. E não volte. Essa amizade não vai dar certo." O Xerife achou melhor não querer detalhes. Não podia ser verdade. Seu filho não era maluco pela Lydia?

"Converse com seu filho, Xerife. Boa noite." Derek colocou a jaqueta, a barba cerrada e as sobrancelhas grossas emoldurando o rosto tão adulto para alguém tão jovem. Olhou novamente para o pai de Stiles. "Eu não sou seu inimigo." E sumiu antes que o Xerife pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

"Stiles!" O Xerife gritou. Seria uma longa noite!


End file.
